2012 Lucarius Pacific Cyclone Season
The 2012 Lucarius Pacific Cyclone Season was the most active on record, featuring 58 total storms that reached Tropical Storm intensity. This and many other records were either set or broken during this season and most remain records today. Several Intense Tropical Cyclone impacts occured especially in Central Mexico and Baja California. Some were even recorded in Southern California and the Hawaiian Islands. 2012 was also the first year that the Lucarius Pacific tripled the storm count of the West Pacific. The Lucarius Pacific basin officially runs year round, though around 75% of the annual storm formation occurs during the months of May-November, with the first storm forming around March. However, the first storm formed within the first 2 days of 2012 with the season lasting almost a full week into the next year. This continued a streak of 5 seasons that started in January, the 2nd in 3 years to begin in the first week of this month and continued the 4 year streak of seasons that persisted into the following year. Both of which are the longest such known on reliable record. Seasonal Forecasts Early Season The Lucarius Cyclonic Agency(LCA) released the first of the initial predictions on January 6, 4 days after the first storm had already formed; forecasting 33-40 Tropical Storms, 20-25 Cyclones and 10-13 Intense Cyclones; noting that the Intense Modoki Enhancement that originated at the back end of 2009 was still present. However, there was a lot of initial uncertainty due to a stalemate of conditions of the Nina and Nino region conditions resulting in a Modoki Enhanced LMO Neutral. Several professionals and meteorologists predicted similar numbers. A few of which noted the possibility of a 3rd straight > 50 storm season. The LCA's second forecast release on March 1, 2012 predicted; 37-43 Named Storms, 23-30 Cyclones and 13-20 Intense Cyclones after several storms had already formed by this point. Mid-season The LCA released their July forecast as 45-53 Named Storms, 27-33 Cyclones and 20-27 Intense Cyclones, significantly higher than any previous prediction for that year. This was also the highest storm and cyclone forecast from the LCA in the month of July, surpassing July 2010 which had a forecast of 43-50 Named Storms and 23-30 Cyclones despite having more Intense Cyclones predicted at 23-30. Their revised and final official prediction, released on August 7 topped out at 50-60 Named Storms and 30-37 Cyclones despite leaving their Intense Cyclone forecast at 20-27. Both the Named Storm and Cyclone forecasts remain the highest ever predicted on record in addition to having the highest Named Storm mid gap until it was surpassed the in July of the next year when a margin of 13 storms occured(15-27 Storms). Overall, forecast critique proved relatively inaccurate due to the unforeseen hyperactivity of August and September 2012. Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:690 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Storm id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.80,0.0,0.4) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.06,0.18,1) legend:Category_7 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2019 till:05/01/2019 color:TS text:One(TS) from:21/01/2019 till:23/01/2019 color:TS text:Two(TS) from:07/02/2019 till:13/02/2019 color:C2 text:Three(C2) from:21/02/2019 till:25/02/2019 color:STS text:Four(SSS) from:01/03/2019 till:10/03/2019 color:C3 text:Five(S3) from:03/03/2019 till:06/03/2019 color:TD text:Six(TD) from:27/03/2019 till:14/04/2019 color:C4 text:Seven(S4) from:02/05/2019 till:05/05/2019 color:TS text:Eight(TS) from:11/05/2019 till:20/05/2019 color:C2 text:Nine(C2) from:03/06/2019 till:04/07/2019 color:C7 text:Ten(C8) from:04/07/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:C4 text:Eleven(C4) from:18/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 color:C6 text:Twelve(C6) from:07/08/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:C7 text:Thirteen(C8) from:07/08/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:C7 text:Fourteen(C7) from:07/08/2019 till:20/08/2019 color:C5 text:Fifteen(C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:30/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:30/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Lucarius Cyclonic Classification Scale" Systems Tropical Storm One Tropical Storm Two Tropical Cyclone Three Severe Subtropical Storm Four Intense Tropical Cyclone Five Tropical Depression Six Intense Subtropical Cyclone Seven Tropical Storm Eight Tropical Cyclone Nine Intense Tropical Cyclone Ten Intense Tropical Cyclone Eleven Intense Tropical Cyclone Twelve Intense Tropical Cyclone Thirteen Intense Tropical Cyclone Fourteen Intense Tropical Cyclone Fifteen Association to Climate Change Category:Cyclones Category:Lucarius Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Seasons